elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Schindler
Schindler Elevator is the second-largest elevator manufacturer and the largest escalator manufacturer in the world based in Switzerland. The main headquarter (as well as the top division range) and lift testing tower is located in Ebikon, the municipality of Lucerne. History Schindler was founded in 1874 by Robert Schindler and Eduard Villiger. Soon, they established a mechanical engineering workshop on an island in the Reuss River in Lucerne, Switzerland. At that time, the company was called "Schindler & Villiger". In 1892, Eduard Villiger leaves the partnership and the company continues under the name of Robert Schindler, Machinery Manufacturer. Schindler founded the first foreign subsidiary in Berlin (Germany) in 1906. Thereafter, the company expanded continuously and mainly throughout Europe. The company establishes it's branch in London in 1960, operates under the name "Platt-Schindler". In the 1970s, Schindler moves to its current headquarter in Ebikon, Switzerland. In 1980, Schindler founded the first Western industrial joint venture in the People's Republic of China, and establishing China Schindler Elevator Co. Ltd. (or Schindler China). Schindler first enters the American elevator market in 1979 by acquiring Haughton Elevator Company in Toledo, OH and Armor Elevator in 1982. Later in 1989, Schindler purchase Westinghouse Electric. Schindler currently has its American headquarter located in Morristown, New Jersey. In 1996, Schindler introduce its destination dispatch system called Miconic 10. Schindler became a major elevator market player in South America after acquiring Atlas Elevator in Brazil in 1999. Notable inventions Supermatic Invented in 1955, it was the first programmed control system elevator. Dynatron Invented in 1965. Zonamatic Invented in 1970. Variomatic and Transitronic Invented in 1972. Miconic 10 and Schindler ID Main article: Miconic 10 Miconic 10 was introduced in 1996, and was the industry first of an innovative type of control systems now known as hall call destination system. The system features keypads and LED screens instead of hall button stations whereby riders enter their desired floor before entering an elevator car. The system then directs the rider to a specific elevator car while grouping riders traveling to nearby floors together. Schindler claims this minimizes the number of stops, and decreases congestion and travel time—especially during peak traffic periods. The system was continuously further developed and new functions were amended eventually evolving in systems which guarantee highly efficient and energy saving traffic management. Especially in high rise buildings traffic management systems like Miconic 10 and Schindler ID allow building designers to maximize rentable space and transport efficiency. Moreover, access control becomes feasible. 9300 escalators The 9300 escalators are the standard modular escalator product line launched in 1997, and are still produced to this date. Later in 2004, an advanced edition of the same series (9300 AE) was introduced. SchindlerMobile The SchindlerMobile is a self-propelled car has wheels to move itself up and down self-supporting aluminum columns. It doesn't have a machine room, no suspension ropes, and no hoistway walls. It was introduced in 1997, but later discontinued and replaced with the EuroLift product line in 2001. Smart Smart M.R.L. 001 & 002 One of the first Schindler M.R.L. product, the 001 series was launched in 1998, while the second generation (002) launched in 1999. 700 and Double Deck elevators Introduced in 2002, the Schindler 7000 elevators are for high rise buildings with heights up to 500 meters and speeds of up to 10 meters per second. It contains a large number of technical innovations like the Active Ride Control system ARC, the Ceramic Safety Breaks and the Modular Shaft Information System MoSIS. Nowadays the product line is known as Schindler 7000. PORT Technology Main article: PORT (Schindler) The PORT Technology personal transit management was invented in 2009 to remove many of the existing constraints on interior layouts, thereby allowing architects greater creative freedom when designing the next generation of buildings. The technology consists of a standalone terminal (installed on the wall or on a standalone pillar) with an LCD monitor that used to choose a floor destination, similar to the Miconic 10. 330A and 400A After Schindler got a good grip on the art of hydraulic and traction elevators they came out with the 330A which was a good model of Hydraulic but was not really neccessary because of the use of the Schindler MT model. Then After the 330A came the 400A's. These were like the 330A's but were only traction elevators. The Schindler MT, 330A, and 400A models are common in several states. Subsidiaries *Jardine Schindler Lifts (Hong Kong, Macau and some parts in Asia, 1974)Belongs to Jardine Matheson. *Knizia Strelow (Essen, Germany, 1974)Now part of Haushahn Group. Notable installations Worldwide *International Commerce Centre, Hong Kong, China (2011) *Hopewell Centre, Hong Kong, China (1981) *Some buildings in Taikoo Place, Hong Kong: **Lincoln House (1998) **Cambridge House (2003) **One Island East (2008) *Telecommunication Tower, Frankfruit, Germany *Atomium, Brussels, Belgium *Taikoo Shing, Hong Kong, China (1972-1986) *Yiu Tung Estate, Hong Kong, China (1994,1995) *Domain Mall, Hong Kong, China (2012) *The Pacific Sutera, Kota Kinabalu, Malaysia *Heathrow Terminal 5 (A part of London Heathrow Airport), London, UK (2008) *Menara Seputeh , Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia *Burgenstock, Switzerland (Hammetschwand Lift) (1900s) Thailand *Mercure Bangkok Siam *Ibis Bangkok Siam *Sofitel Bangkok Sukhumvit *Amari Watergate Hotel, Bangkok *Okura Prestige Hotel, Bangkok *Silom 64, Bangkok *Novotel Bangkok on Siam Square *Banyan Tree Bangkok *Swissotel Le Concord Bangkok *Renaissance Bangkok Ratchaprasong *Grand Hyatt Erawan Hotel, Bangkok *Westin Grand Sukhumvit Hotel, Bangkok *Amarin Plaza, Bangkok *Center One, Bangkok *Montien Riverside Hotel, Bangkok *PS Tower, Bangkok *Manabhan Building, Bangkok Indonesia *Senayan City, Jakarta (2005) *Panin Bank Tower (Senayan City), Jakarta (2005) *Kuningan City, Jakarta (2010) *Mall Pondok Indah 2, Jakarta (2004) *Mandarin Hotel, JakartaModernized using M-Line and D-Line fixtures. *Metropolitan I, Jakarta *Le Meridien Hotel (south wing), Jakarta (1991) *Menara Rajawali, JakartaThis building has the sole agent office of Schindler in Indonesia. *Menara BCA, Jakarta (2007)Contains Miconic 10 elevators. *APL Tower (Central Park Mall), Jakarta (2009) *AXA Tower (Kuningan City), Jakarta (2010) *Galaxy Mall (extension), Surabaya *Grand City Complex, Surabaya *Petra Square, Surabaya *Hotel Mulia, Jakarta (1990s)Formerly, now probably modernized into Kone. *Museum Bank Mandiri, Kota Tua, Jakarta (1950s)Possibly the first Schindler elevator in Indonesia. The elevator remain inoperational and abandoned, but it has been well preserved by the museum owner. There is another elevator installed by Hyundai. Notable Acquisitions *Haughton, United States (1979) *Armor Elevators, United States (1982) *Keighley Lifts, UK (1980s) *Precision Elevator Pty. Ltd., Australia (1984) *Nippon Elevator Industry Co. Ltd., Japan (1987) *Westinghouse Electric Corp., United States (1989) *Deve, Sweden (1990) *Haushahn, Germany (1998) *Hyundai (2006)Only 25.5% of the stake. *Reliable Elevator, California (2010) *Midland Elevator, United States (2011)Schindler acquires Midland Elevator. 2006 Minato Ward Elevator Accident In June 2006, a 16 year old Ichikawa was killed by a Schindler elevator maintained by SEC Elevator in a condominium in Minato Ward, Tokyo, Japan. This incident was known as "2006 Minato Ward Elevator Accident". (see the article in Wikipedia) Trivia *In the United Kingdom, Schindler was once known as "Platt-Schindler" in the 1960 until in the early 1970s. *There have been several critisms related to Schindler products, such as elevator malfunctions, breakdowns and door errors, especially in United States. *In 2006, Schindler acquires 25.5% stake of Hyundai Elevator Co. Ltd.. *During in the 1980s, when Schindler acquires Keighley Lifts, their products are branded as Keighley Schindler. *In the United States, when Schindler acquires Haughton (an elevator company based in Toledo, Ohio), their products were branded as Schindler Haughton. See also *Schindler Elevator Fixtures Guide (Worldwide) *Schindler Elevator Fixtures Guide (North America) Gallery Logos Schindler Logo 1910-1925.jpg|Schindler logo (1910 - 1925) Schindler Logo 1925-1974.jpg|Schindler logo (1925 - 1974) Schindler (circa 1950s-1985).jpg|Schindler logo (1974 - 1985) Schindler (1985-2006).jpg|Schindler logo (1985 - 2006) Schindler -New 2006-.jpg|Schindler logo (2006 - current) Schindler 2010.jpg|Schindler logo on an escalator plate. (2000 - 2008) Platt - Schindler.JPG|Platt-Schindler logo on a door sills. Schindler 2010 .jpg|Schindler capacity badge in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia Schindler Bruxelles badge.jpg|1950s Schindler brand badge from Brusells, Belgia. Schindler Lift badge Bangkok old.jpg|1950s Schindler brand badge in Bangkok, Thailand. Other Schindler 9300 Escalator Intro.jpg|Schindler 9300 escalator in Jakarta, Indonesia. 1350627609683.jpg|Schindler MRL Motor Notes and references External Links *Official website *Jardine Schindler Group site *The PORT Technology - official website *Knizia Strelow official website *A complete history of Schindler Corp. Category:Companies Category:European companies